<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Name Day Gift by SweetestPopcorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830280">A Name Day Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestPopcorn/pseuds/SweetestPopcorn'>SweetestPopcorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aegon III and Daenaera being soft, And then someone will tell me, Because you are funny on your fics? Lol, Book: Fire and Blood, F/M, Fanart, House Targaryen, My first attempt at being funny in the tags, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Story: The Princess and the Queen, Story: The Rogue Prince, The Dance of the Dragons | Aegon II Targaryen v. Rhaenyra Targaryen Era, The jade tiara Daemon gave Rhaenyra should have its own story, asoiaf fanart, fanart by chachamaru-sama now included!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestPopcorn/pseuds/SweetestPopcorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the year 142 AC, and on Queen Daenaera's name day she receives a very special gift from King Aegon.</p><p>A oneshot written as a celebration for the 100th chapter on my other fic "The Blacks &amp; the Greens".</p><p>Based on the characters and events created by GRRM.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aegon III Targaryen/Daenaera Velaryon, Rhaenyra Targaryen/Daemon Targaryen (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Name Day Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone :D</p><p>For my lovely readers, you know what's up, you know what this is: THE. PROMISED. ONE-SHOT. ABOUT. BABY. AEGON. AND. HIS. BAE. AS. VOTED. BY. YOU. YEY. </p><p>For any new readers this is what's up :D my name is SweetestPopcorn because I'm the sweetest b_tch you will ever meet (Jersey Shore fans will get this reference ;)), I have been writing fic for... omg more than a year and a half now XD I mostly write about Targaryens and by mostly I mean only, but moving on, it all started way back when January 2019 when we could all still not wear a mask, when I decide to write an AU fic under the premisse "What if Daemon and Rhaenyra were allowed to marry", I am still writing it and the fic now has more than 500k words (yes you read that right, kill me please) and more than 100 chapters :) </p><p>I decided that as a celebration for chapter 100 I would let the very lovely and amazing people who read my fic chose a couple, any couple of their choosing for me to write a one-shot about, and as you can see from the tags the winners were Aegon III (that yall who read my other stuff know I call Baby Aegon the cutest) and his bae Daenaera :).</p><p>So to all of you enjoy, thank you for reading, and please mind the rating and the age that Daenaera will have before you do so (spoiler: 15). If it's not your thing, kindly move on and find another story that is to your liking ;)</p><p>EDIT 29/11/2020: As I have said on the lastest update of my main fic: The Blacks &amp; the Greens. The AMAZINGLY TALENTED Chachamaru-sama made the most perfect portrait of Baby Aegon's bae Daenaera Velaryon and with her permission I am sharing it here &lt;3 thank you so much for sharing your wonderful art with me!</p><p> </p><p>  </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>142 AC</p><p>King’s Landing </p><p>Aegon watches distractedly as the couples move together in the centre of the Red Keep’s Great Hall. </p><p>The ladies’ dresses are of every colour, reds, from cherry to bright crimson, blues, from very light to dark indigos that look almost black, different shades of pink and salmons... No one wears green though, and no one has since he came of age and dismissed his council of regents. It is well known how much of a distaste the king has for the colour, amongst many other things.</p><p>He mostly only wears black, and that night is no exception. It was his mother’s colour, and there could be no other colour for him. </p><p>Her name was all but erased from the history books as was his father’s. Princess Rhaenyra and Prince Daemon is what they are called, and for all that his mother lost and sacrificed for her throne, it wasn’t even through her blood that he came to be king. Instead, all maesters and high lords agreed that he became king since his father, Prince Daemon, was the only man left in the Targaryen family whose line had not been wiped out.</p><p>The irony of it all is not lost on Aegon, and he knows full well his grandfather Viserys never wanted for his father Daemon to be king, having done everything in his power to prevent it. Even naming his mother the heir. </p><p>He once even rejected his parents’ petition to be wed to each other, years before they had wed, in secret of course.</p><p>-How much trouble could have been avoided if only I had your mother sooner? - his father used to say. - And you as well.</p><p>Aegon doubted at the time there could have been less trouble, but he would have liked it if his parents had never been apart. As he saw the couples dancing, he thought of them and of the many nights on Dragonstone where his father pulled his mother to dance with him. </p><p>It was as he liked to remember them by, in love and dancing together, their laughter filling the room. He recalled all the things his father used to do to his mother with a sweet melancholy. How he was always teasing her. How he would tug at her braid to call her instead of simply saying her name. How he almost never referred to her as Rhaenyra, but always on the many pet names he had for her. How they seemed to speak with only a look. How they seemed to always be kissing, and more than once, him and Viserys had been kicked out of the Sea Dragon Tower and told to go play with their brothers and sisters.</p><p>That had all changed though. After the war started, they were all but strangers next to each other. His mother who had once been happy and carefree, all smiles and kisses had been turned into a shell of her former self. She would all but shrink back into herself when his father attempted to touch her, and every conversation they had then were bout the war. Still he remembered that upon their last goodbye his father had pulled her into his arms and kissed her, just as passionately as he did before the Dance.<br/>
That time she did not pull away, and a small flicker of hope had been born in Aegon. Maybe things could get better once his father returned.</p><p>Only he never did.</p><p>-I am surprised to see you still here.</p><p>Aegon looked up to see his brother Viserys finally joining them. There were dark circles under his brother’s eyes, just as there usually were under Aegon’s, and though his brother did not use blacks on a daily basis, he also dressed in simple garments. That particular night, he wore a silver tunic embroidered with gold thread, breeches of a soft beige colour and high boots. There was a half-cape draped over his left shoulder and on his fingers several rings shone.</p><p>He had never told Viserys how much his hands reminded him of their mother. Shorter than him, he had not inherited their father’s large hands with long fingers, as Aegon had. He was the one who resembled prince Daemon the most of the two, nonetheless. In fact, apart from their height difference, Viserys’s curlier hair and his plumper lips, he looked an exact copy of their father.</p><p>He was like him in much of his mannerisms as well, and Aegon found himself almost smiling but not quite, as Viserys snapped his fingers and barked at the servants to bring him food and drink, before taking his seat on Aegon’s right. The seat which was always reserved for him.</p><p>-It’s Daenaera’s name day. - the king answered solemnly. – She asked me.</p><p>He searched the room and saw his queen happily dancing. Her skirts of a purple colour spinning as a handsome knight made her twirl.</p><p>She had asked him if he liked the gown and he had said nothing. It was one of the colours his mother wore the most. She had also asked him to dance with her that evening, and to that he also gave no reply.</p><p>-It would be a good name day gift if you were to dance with her. - his brother said, his eyes also following Daenaera.</p><p>-I have another name day gift for her, and it is not a dance.</p><p>Aegon felt his cheeks grow warm as soon as the words left his mouth.</p><p>Viserys raised both of his eyebrows in surprise. Over the years, all the gifts Aegon ever bestowed upon Daenaera were always chosen by others, and he showed no more enthusiasm for them then he did for other things. The way his brother had talked though, it gave him the impression he had been the one who chose the gift for her.</p><p>-Can I ask what it is? - prince Viserys queried.</p><p>Aegon lowered his eyes. His answer came out in a mumble and only someone who knew him as well as Viserys would have understood the words.</p><p>-Mother’s jade tiara?!- he asked in disbelief.</p><p>Aegon nodded.</p><p>-Father said he gave it to her the first time they kissed, on her name day. Do you remember?</p><p>Viserys was the only person he spoke of his parents about. Only he remembered them, during those idyllic years they spent on Dragonstone, as fondly as he did.</p><p>Princess Rhaenyra and prince Daemon lived only in their hearts. It was their secret and he did not even spoke about it with his half-sisters.</p><p>-I do. - the prince could barely hide his surprise.</p><p>Aegon nodded once more.</p><p>-He told me once that women liked gifts.</p><p>-Well, I believe he would know. - Viserys said with a smile. - Then again, he was married to mother, who was as much of a princess as anyone could be. She lived for his affection and his many presents. I think he liked giving them to her as much as she liked to receive them.</p><p>“Yes.” Aegon thought to himself, “It was what he liked most about her, the image he saw reflected in her eyes. How she worshiped him.”</p><p>It suddenly occurred to him they all did, not just his mother but his brothers, his sisters, himself and Viserys. </p><p>The king shifted uncomfortably in his seat.</p><p>-Sometimes I wish he had not died when we were still so young. There’s… there’s a lot I wish I could have asked him.</p><p>Viserys looked down. Most of his happiness had left him when Larra did, and if he had once been an optimistic person who always tried to see the bright side of things, he wasn’t one anymore. With Aegon though, he still tried as much as he could to lift his spirits.</p><p>-Well… father is not here. - Viserys conceded. - But I am.</p><p>Aegon looked over at his brother.</p><p>-I didn’t have as many children as father did, nor as many women, but I do know how women work, so if there’s something you want to ask, you can. And you know… everyone always teased me about how much I looked like father…</p><p>Viserys’s hand rubbed his prominent nose.</p><p>-I even got his worst bits I’m afraid. And I didn’t even get to grow as tall as he was. You were the one who inherited most of your face from mother, which is why women almost trip when they catch a glance of you.</p><p>Aegon smiled.</p><p>-Remember what he used to tell us? That mother was so short it was a miracle we were as tall as we were.</p><p>Viserys nodded and he was smiling as well.</p><p>-He called her my little dragon for it, and he was always picking her up as if she was a child.</p><p>Aegon tried his best not to flinch at the word “dragon”. </p><p>-Father told me that on mother’s name day, when he gave her the tiara, he invited her to his rooms and kissed her, and I was thinking…- he struggled to find the right words.- Should I do the same with Daenaera?</p><p>He stared at his brother and Viserys smirked.</p><p>-This calls for some wine. Yes, I know you don’t drink it, but make an exception just for tonight.</p><p>He motioned for the servants and almost shouted at them asking why his food and drink hadn’t been brought yet. He sounded so much like their father. </p><p>While Viserys had been all charms and smiles once, now he was as stern and unapologetically as prince Prince Daemon had been. They even had the same thick eyebrows and calculating look. All through the Keep he knew everyone whispered prince Viserys was more snake than dragon, something he had heard about his father often.</p><p>When finally, the wine was brought, Viserys filled them both a goblet and sent the servants away with an impatient wave of his hand. </p><p>They were not worried that someone might hear them. It was well known throughout the Red Keep that no one was to interrupt the king and his brother when they were deep in conversation. And no one ever dare to.</p><p>-So, you are going to invite Daenaera to your rooms tonight? - Viserys asked turning to him again utterly unable to hide his excitement.</p><p>Aegon studied his wine silently.</p><p>-I thought about it… since father kissed mother when she was five and ten, I thought that… maybe it was time I kissed Daenaera too… We have been married for a while I suppose…</p><p>“Close to ten years now.” He had been pondering of late. </p><p>Viserys emptied his cup and filled it again.</p><p>-Five and ten is more than enough. But you know, unlike father and mother you two are married, so you can do more than just kiss her.</p><p>His brother wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>Aegon took a sip from his cup too, closing his eyes in the process. He had no taste for wine, especially not such a sweet one.</p><p>-I don’t know if she wants me to.</p><p>Viserys let out a chuckle.</p><p>-Well, you can always check if she wants you to. Ask her. - he replied.- I want it to be known though, that I am certain she does.</p><p>He turned to Viserys.</p><p>-And how can you know? - he asked feeling his cheeks burn red.</p><p>Viserys rolled his eyes.</p><p>-Because she is young and beautiful, and you are young and the most powerful and handsome man alive. Because every time you dignified her with a word, she smiles like all her dreams came true. Gods, Aegon, don’t be so oblivious to the world! She all but idolizes you since she was a child! Of course, she wants you to invite her to your room! She loves you, Aegon!</p><p>Aegon played with one of the rings in his fingers.</p><p>-I never noticed. Any of what you say.</p><p>-Well invite her to your rooms though, just go in prepared for the fact that she won’t want to leave them and that your marriage just might be consummated this night.</p><p>He stayed silent for a while. </p><p>-Aegon. - his brother called. - You do know what to do, do you not?</p><p>Aegon rolled his eyes.</p><p>He did. </p><p>The maesters of the Red Keep had all but stumbled on each other to tell him and it wasn’t for lack of trying of the imbeciles at court that he did not have any woman he cared for, available to do as he wanted. He simply didn’t want them. Any of them.&lt; /p&gt;

</p><p>He knew they spoke of him, and what they whispered. They had once even claimed he was not a real man anymore, saying his uncle had his manhood cut off as a way of assuring his sister’s line would end with him. Of course, that, one thing about being king meant he had little privacy, and many had seen him naked, so the rumour had quickly been dropped.</p><p>They would also say he shared of his mother’s first husband’s unnatural tastes, later adding it was no surprise given his mother’s wanton ways, and his father’s tastes and reputation. Some liked to claim him and Viserys were lovers and that had been the true reason why Lady Larra had left him.</p><p>Aegon gave it no thought.</p><p>In fact, he scarcely cared for any soul at court. He despised them all with every fibre of his being. They were not more than ants. Loud obnoxious ants. All had turned against his mother and now all scrambled back to him and Viserys as if they were their saviours. Aegon couldn’t care less either every one of them lived or died.</p><p>Looking up he saw Daenaera in the distance, still dancing, the sound of her laughter only surpassed by the beauty that was her face.</p><p>-Do you think mother and father…</p><p>-Yes. - Viserys immediately replied. - Yes, they did, or why do you think grandfather exiled him? Not for leisure walks and poem readings I can tell you that.</p><p>Aegon only noticed he had smiled when his eyes met Daenaera’s from across the room and she was looking at him with the most amazed look on her face, as she smiled back.</p><p>He immediately straightened himself, but it was too late as she was already walking towards him, almost skipping, the sound of her laugh trailing after her. Her cheeks were blushed, her silver-gold curls were everywhere, and her blue eyes glistened like jewels that night, as blue as the waters of a Summer sea.</p><p>His little queen was always happy, but that night, she was surpassing even herself.</p><p>She knelt next to his chair instead of going to her own and beckoned him to come closer. He obliged her, all the while his face serene and unperturbed.</p><p>-I lost a shoe, Aegon. And since I couldn’t find it, I kicked the other one off as well!</p><p>To prove her point, she lifted her skirts and truth enough, he saw it for himself. The only thing covering her feet were her white stockings.</p><p>It was so incredibly improper for a queen to do such a thing, that Aegon found himself chuckling.</p><p>Daenaera laughed as well before she pressed her head against his arm.</p><p>-Won’t you come and dance with me, Aegon? Just one song?</p><p>Aegon looked away from her. He couldn’t bear the look she was giving him, still she tugged at his sleeve.</p><p>-Please… please, please, please! Just one I promise, and I won’t bother you anymore. You can leave afterwards if you want!</p><p>-You know I don’t dance, Daenaera. - he finally spoke unable to hear her pleading much longer.</p><p>Daenaera pouted.</p><p>-You can take off your boots. - she offered.</p><p>It was such a silly suggestion only Daenaera would make it. Aegon slouched on his chair, and with his head resting on his hand he turned to her.</p><p>-Without my boots, and you without your proper shoes. Whatever are you going to suggest we take off next, my queen? - Aegon asked raising an eyebrow.</p><p>She was so taken aback by his bold question it took her a moment to even understand the innuendo. She lowered her eyes and blushed deeply.</p><p>Understanding what he had just said, Aegon blushed as well.</p><p>-Sister. - Viserys called Daenaera, and Aegon could have kissed him for it. - Perchance you and your ladies might dance for the king, but free of those knights, if it pleases you. We wish to have a good view of the beauty of the fair ladies of the Keep, and my brother wishes for nothing more than to see his queen and only his queen. We have no taste for men.</p><p>Daenaera long knew when she was being sent away.</p><p>She took Aegon’s hand into her small ones and gazed upon his eyes.</p><p>-I am honoured you wish for me to dance for you, my king.</p><p>Aegon’s cheeks burned as she kissed his hand.</p><p>-We have much to discuss, brother. - Viserys said once they were left alone again. </p><p>Unconsciously, Aegon was made angry by his words.</p><p>He had enough of maesters and the men of his small council wanting to check on him, to ask him questions, to repeat to him again and again he needed an heir, to attempt to bring women to his bed!</p><p>Without meaning to, he lashed out at his brother.</p><p>-I don’t need anyone to tell me what to do! I have heard the mechanics of things countless times before!</p><p>Viserys, far too smart for it, did not take his outburst to heart.</p><p>-Fine, fine. You know where to put it.</p><p>-I do! - Aegon agreed, immediately feeling silly for falling into his brother’s joke.</p><p>Sniggering, Viserys threw his arm around his shoulders.</p><p>-What you do not know is what to do before you put it, while you put it and after you put it. Let me tell you. - he offered. - You know father would be very disappointed in you if you failed to properly kiss and bed your wife, especially after giving her a tiara he once gave mother!</p><p>Aegon was quiet for a moment before turning his head to his brother.</p><p>-Go on. - he commanded.</p><p>Viserys smirked.</p><p> </p><p>-I cannot believe you have managed to keep my brother on the feast for this long.- Lady Rhaena told Daenaera as they shared a drink.</p><p>They looked over at the king who was in deep conversation with his brother prince Viserys.</p><p>-You say it as if it is some unheard-of accomplishment. - the young queen replied, feeling her cheeks burn, because indeed it was.</p><p>Rhaena narrowed her eyes.</p><p>-It is! Baela won’t believe it when I tell her!</p><p>-I have no idea why, my lady! - one of the queen’s handmaids said. - Our queen is so beautiful, not even the king can refuse her! He smiles only for her.</p><p>Daenaera giggled.</p><p>-Well… I did pester him to no end until I got him to agree. So, he’s here more out of not wanting to hear me than due to my charms. - she confessed. - Though it still won’t be this year I will convince him to dance with me…</p><p>A part of her was sad about it, but she never allowed herself to be sad for long. Aegon already had enough darkness inside him for the both of them, and somehow, always being close to someone who never smiled made her smile all the more.</p><p>He was grown now and so was she, but to Daenaera, at times, he was still the same boy of three and ten she had met that Maiden day. Pale and beautiful and with so much sorrow in his dark eyes. She lived to see him smile, even if it only happened in rare occasions. Life had been so unkind to him… she wondered how he would be different had things happened differently, and all that could be between them.</p><p>“Would you dance with me then, Aegon? Would you smile and laugh with me every day? Would you come riding and sail with me and kiss me like the other lords do with their ladies?”</p><p>Though they had been wed for almost a decade, and she had long flowered, Aegon showed no more interest in touching her than he did when she was a flat-chested child. She would be lying if she were to say she didn’t want him to, because she did. Too much.</p><p>-Think about all the gifts he will give you! - another one of her handmaids said clapping her hands with excitement and pulling the queen from her thoughts.</p><p>Daenaera had to stop herself from shrugging. Aegon’s gifts meant little and less to her on their own, for he was never the one choosing them. Others always did that for him, and most times, it was not even from his hands she would receive them. A servant or another would say:</p><p>-It pleases His Grace that his queen should have these small tokens of his affection.</p><p>And that would be it.</p><p>Looking at her husband, Daenaera felt a pang in her heart. She would have traded any gift for just a dance with him, yet, it was not to be.</p><p>-Maybe next year I will get him to dance with me. - she told Rhaena.</p><p>She had long learned to cling to small things.</p><p>-In fact, I am almost happy he said no.- Daenaera giggled.- I am not wearing my proper shoes after all, and with the size of his feet, I trust it would be very painful if he were to step on them.</p><p>Rhaena giggled as well.</p><p>-With my brother’s lack of practice, I think you can take for granted you will be stepped on if you ever manage to get him to dance.</p><p>It was now the hour of the bat and with no sign of the noble lords and ladies wanting to leave, more sweets, wines and cheeses were brought. Festivities had become such a rare thing in the Red Keep that when opportunity presented itself, there was music and wine until the early hours of the morning. </p><p>If once prince Viserys had been amongst those who push such celebrations he hadn’t since his wife left him.</p><p>-Good riddance! - Baela had said when she heard Lady Larra had left. She had no lost love for Viserys’s lysene wife.</p><p>-I believe I will have another strawberry cake. -Daenaera said. - And so, will lady Rhaena.</p><p>Her ladies almost knocked against each other as they ran to fetch the requested sweets.</p><p>Daenaera giggled again as did her cousin.</p><p>-You can be quite wicked when you want to, your grace. - Rhaena said.</p><p>-An entire evening with them, you are lucky I did not send them to Dorne for some wine instead.</p><p>There was not one lady under her service that did not live to praise her to no end and spend the day smiling at her, yet there was not a lady under her service who did not dream to take her place. Rhaena was the only one she could trust.</p><p>With flowering came more than just the ability to bear children, and her childish expectations had been all but destroyed as she begun learning what people did and whispered behind her back. </p><p>Many blamed her for the king’s lack of heirs, and they said that as long as their marriage was not consummated, he could still take another wife, so all the unwed ladies at court were pushed into the king’s attention, and bedchambers sometimes, as she had come to know. It was the cattle show all over again.</p><p>She knew however that all were pushed away by Aegon. He wanted none of them and he remained true to her as he had been since they had wed.</p><p>-What are you smiling about? - her cousin Rhaena asked.</p><p>-Nothing. -Daenaera lied.</p><p>-As if the queen ever needs cause to smile.</p><p>His voice made her tremble and when she turned around, she beamed at the sight of her Aegon, clad in black as always, and with his light silver hair flowing past his shoulders. </p><p>How she longed to run her fingers through it…</p><p>-You do know me well, Your Grace. But you also know I have even more cause for happiness today as I am celebrating my name day!</p><p>Much to hers and Rhaena’s surprise, the king grinned.</p><p>-I have not forgotten it, indeed I come here my queen because I wish to give you your name day present.</p><p>Rhaena’s eyes immediately met hers and they exchanged a quick look before she turned her attention back to her husband.</p><p>-You do?!</p><p>Aegon nodded, and then he surprised her again by offering his arm for her to take.</p><p>Her ladies came just then with her cakes though Rhaena was quicker than them and hushed them before they could say anything.</p><p>-I am sure anything he is to give you will be far better than any sweet. - she whispered in Daenaera’s ear pushing her towards the king.</p><p>Without announcing anything to anyone, they left the Great Hall, so it was with a rushed declaration from the Grand Maester that all the nobles bowed as they walked out. </p><p>Aegon walked past everyone as he always did, without giving them a second glance. The men and women there could be statues for all he cared, the only difference was her husband sometimes appeared to take a small measure of enjoyment looking at certain statues, and he had nothing but contempt for the nobles of his court.</p><p>-Has his parents’ arrogance. Princess Rhaenyra and Prince Daemon too thought themselves above everyone else! - Daenaera often had heard people whisper.</p><p>The corridors of the Keep were all but empty, as they were in Maegor’s. Servants still busied themselves with the feast and the lords and ladies were all still in the Great Hall.</p><p>There was a calmness in those corridors as one would not see during the day.</p><p>As they continued to walk, Daenaera felt the urge to ask Aegon where it was he was taking her, alas she was too afraid he would not take her there, or turn around and say goodnight to her, if she was to say anything. Thus, she just allowed him to lead her to what she believed were his rooms.</p><p>When they stopped near the door and he pulled a key from his pocket she was certain they were at his apartments. She had never been there, not in the rooms he had moved to after he came of age at least. The same that had once belonged to his parents, and to king Maegor before that. For her part, she was beyond excited to be able to see the elusive place her husband spent so many hours in, and where she had never been allowed to go. </p><p>As the doors were opened, he moved aside and let her pass first.</p><p>Daenaera was so excited that all her misgivings went out the window and she all but ran inside. Her eyes were moving so quickly it was enough to make her dizzy, and her hands touched all she could.</p><p>Everything in his room was dark, from the tapestries, to the rugs, the furniture and even the covers and curtains on the huge canopy bed. The only colour came from the huge hearth, decorated with a dragon on each side, and on display, Blackfyre caught its light and the valyrian steel shone. She walked close to it and examined the sword.</p><p>In turn, her husband silently removed his gloves and set them on the vanity as he searched for a dark wooden box. He said nothing of her exploration and when she asked if he did not feel lonely on such a large bed, Aegon laughed.</p><p>-It would easily fit five people!</p><p>-More if some are children. - Aegon said. - Once we all slept there, me and Viserys, our parents and all our siblings. I barely remember it, but my brothers told me. Then they became too grown, as did Baela and Rhaena. Viserys and I though, would still sleep there with my parents when we weren’t sent to our rooms… which happened often.</p><p>Daenaera was so surprised to hear him talk about his family. He seldom did.</p><p>-It must have been very lovely. - she said. - I lost my mother very early, I barely remember her, and my father was always way at sea, so I also have very little memories of him. And I have no siblings of my own.</p><p>Silence fell between them and Daenaera almost regretted saying anything about her family. She should have known better than to bring up such a depressing subject, especially in a night when he was being so much more talkative than he usually was. He had even stayed in the feast and invited her to his rooms! She had to say something to lift his spirits and quickly!</p><p>-Aegon! - she called.</p><p>He looked over at her and she found herself dropping her gaze to the ground and blushing. It was so rare for them to be alone, and he looked so handsome, so dashing…</p><p>-Will you give me my name day gift now?</p><p>He didn’t smile, but he didn’t look sullen either. Her husband stared at the box and then at her.</p><p>-Sit.</p><p>Daenaera did as he said, moving to the small bench near the vanity, all the while her eyes staring at the small chest he was holding.</p><p>-Close your eyes.</p><p>She had to blink a few times unsure she had heard him right. Had Aegon just asked her to close her eyes?</p><p>He insisted once more, and she finally did though she was giggling the entire time and once or twice tried to glimpse and see what was inside the box.</p><p>-No peeking. -Aegon told her and she giggled even loudly.</p><p>As she felt his hands brushing against her hair and set something there, she shivered. How badly she wanted to ask him to not take his hands away, yet he did and finally told her that she could open her eyes.</p><p>Atop of her head was a jade tiara, more beautiful even than her crown. It was like nothing she had ever seen, strange and exotic and certainly not from Westeros.</p><p>-It once belonged to an Empress of Leng. - Aegon said. - It came from the lands beyond the Jade Sea.</p><p>Daenaera looked at herself in the reflection. The jade of the tiara made her eyes brighter, and she thought it made for a lovely contrast against her silver hair. But quickly, her attention shifted from herself to her king.</p><p>It was hard to believe he was real sometimes.</p><p>Surprisingly, unlike so many times when she would get lost in his dark purple eyes, and they would be lost in their own thoughts, that night she found them looking back at her.</p><p>Offering her his hands, she stood, and they faced each other.</p><p>-It’s beautiful, your grace. The most beautiful thing you have ever given me. </p><p>-It was my mother’s. - she heard him say. - And it’s not nearly as beautiful as you are.</p><p>His hand caressed her hair and he took one of her silver ringlets wrapping it around his finger. Trembling, Daenaera reached for him and placed her hands in his arms eager to be closer to him.</p><p>-He gave it to her on her name day, many years before I was born, the first time he kissed her.</p><p>His voice was but a whisper yet made bold by the fact that he had still not pulled away from her, Daenaera moved her hand to his face.</p><p>-You gave me the tiara, Aegon. - she said. - Now give me the kiss.</p><p>She leaned towards him and closed her eyes. Nothing happened at first but suddenly, she felt as though her skin had caught fire as she felt his lips against hers for the very first time.</p><p>They were shy and tentative, and to his defence, he did all the work since she was so shocked, she could not move. Aegon slowly pulled away from her, and they gazed into each other’s eyes.</p><p>He had finally done it! He had finally kissed her! And all she had done was stand still. Damn her to the Seven Hells! She had to say something, yet the words were caught in her throat.</p><p>Aegon was about to step away from her. Before he could though, she threw her arms around him saying to hell with everything else, and she searched for his mouth.</p><p>-Kiss me! Kiss me again! - she pleaded, commanded, ordered, begged… not even she knew. </p><p>Whatever the case, he did, and this time she moved her mouth with his, her fingers lost in the light silver of his hair, and his own hands touching her, one at her face and the other on her waist.</p><p>Remembering what her ladies used to whisper about kissing she tentatively tried to open her mouth and move her tongue against Aegon’s lips. He pulled away immediately, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes impossibly big as they looked back at her.</p><p>-My ladies always say you use your tongue in a true kiss. -Daenaera tried to justify. </p><p>Aegon raised an eyebrow and she shrugged.</p><p>-They know more about it than me, so I wasn’t about to tell them otherwise. And your sisters say the same!</p><p>-Your ladies have rather… questionable morals I should say. As far as I recall almost none of them are married. - Aegon noted. - Nonetheless, I feel we should not question the advice of those of loose morals in such matters, my queen.</p><p>He pulled her to his arms again, this time surer, and she was so happy about it she did not hide her enthusiasm. Daenaera opened her mouth and felt him do the same. Their tongues met, and they clumsily moved against each other. It was more than she could take though, the hunger she felt for him making her bold and passionate, and she took charge in a way she did not thought possible. When her Aegon tried to pull away, she didn’t let him, continuing instead to kiss him fiercely. They even hit their teeth at some point, but she ignored it all.</p><p>His mouth felt so good, everything about him felt so good. Her entire body was ablaze, and she felt herself being pulled to him more and more. He really was a dragon.</p><p>-More. - she whispered against his lips. - More!</p><p>Daenaera could not tell how yet all of a sudden Aegon seemed to take charge, nipping and sucking on her lips as his hands explored her body. His eyes were black, and he had an expression to him as she had never seen it.</p><p>Without asking her, he begun untying the laces of her dress and with a gasp she felt his hand squeezing her breasts over the bodice. No one had ever touched her there, and her heart raced within her chest. Was it really happening? It was hard to believe it was, especially because it was happening so quickly.</p><p>Not quite being able to open her bodice, Aegon moved down her face and kissed her neck. Again, she found herself gasping and moaning at his ministrations and she almost let out a scream when she felt him pushing her to his bed.</p><p>He was far more effective at removing his own clothes than he was with hers, and his black doublet and boots were thrown to the side quickly as was his belt. If she had been able to find her voice, she would have helped him, or tried to, but she was unable to utter a single word. Her hands also seemed to ignore her command and they lay limp as Aegon’s busied themselves.</p><p>The white undertunic he wore underneath was the lightest garment she had ever seen him wearing, but before she could truly admire him, he pushed her skirts out of the way, uncovering her legs and he settled himself between them.</p><p>Daenaera giggled at how improper it was and then it struck her.</p><p>Were they about to consummate their marriage, and if yes, were her septas and her ladies’ advices enough? </p><p>The queen barely had time to think though, as her king kissed her again. Every time his lips descended upon hers they became more urgent and had more hunger to them and she faintly noted his hand moving under her skirts though she screamed when she felt his fingers brushing on the naked skin of her thighs.</p><p>-Hush, I am not hurting you.</p><p>His voice had never been so commanding before, not to her at least. </p><p>She liked it.</p><p>Daenaera’s cheeks burned as she felt him push her smallclothes from her. She tried to close her legs, to hide herself out of instinct, but she found she couldn’t as he was between them.</p><p>There was no turning back, it was truly happening!</p><p>-Be gentle! - she heard herself say. </p><p>She had some uncertainty if it was something one should tell a man before he was to bed her, but all she recalled were the women telling her there would be pain when a man took her the first time, and she wasn’t one for pain.</p><p>-Kesan. - he answered in valyrian, assuring her he would.</p><p>Daenaera relaxed in his arms and kissed him again. She was barely able to tell where exactly he was touching her, but he felt him part her legs more as he pushed his breeches down.</p><p>Gods! She felt more intoxicated than she had ever been with any wine or sweet brandy!</p><p>It was dark and she couldn’t really see all that much but the next thing she felt was something near her sex and then Aegon pressing himself into her. She became very still as he moved, feeling herself be stretched. It was a feeling she couldn’t describe, good and bad at the same time, and far more uncomfortable than painful. When he settled himself, she couldn’t say it was entirely unpleasant.</p><p>Aegon was grunting and holding on to her, his head falling between her still covered breasts. As she dared looked down all she saw was him on top of her and her legs on either side of him, naked save for the white stockings, and her skirts pulled to her hips and polling there.</p><p>It was a very erotic image to say the least, even more than the ones she had seen on the forbidden books some of her ladies kept.</p><p>Neither of them said anything, nor moved for a while. As he reached for one of her legs and placed it around his hip, he repositioned himself better and begun moving, taking his manhood from her before thrusting into her again.</p><p>Daenaera wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes. It was all she could do.</p><p>Everything was very quick and after he moved into her a couple more times, she felt him tense up.</p><p>-Daenaera…- she heard him whisper as his arms tightened their hold on her.</p><p>-Yes, my Aegon. - Daenaera said as she embraced him more tightly, both with her arms and her legs, and pulled him as close to her as she could.</p><p>She was so happy she could barely believe it. Yet a sense of panic took over her as Aegon tried to disentangle himself from her.</p><p>-NO! - she shrieked in a very unladylike manner.</p><p>Aegon seemed surprise by her outburst. He laid a hand on her face very tenderly and asked if she was well.</p><p>-Yes! But don’t leave! - she clung to his white tunic. - I… I don’t want you to send me back to my chambers, don’t do it, Aegon, please not after this! Let me stay here with you!</p><p>He looked around in confusion.</p><p>-I… you can stay of course, but perchance we should clean ourselves.</p><p>She smiled triumphantly.</p><p>-Help me disrobe then, and we should take all the rest off! - any of her septas would scold her for speaking so wantonly, Daenaera though, was in no mood to be proper, not when finally Aegon had kissed her and lay with her, and embraced her and the night held the promise of even more.</p><p>As he removed his manhood from her, she gave a little whimper. Aegon helped her stand and suggested that she would want to rest.</p><p>-I wouldn’t want to hurt you. I know it’s not very pleasant for maidens.</p><p>-So, it was unpleasant for you? - she asked.</p><p>Aegon’s face became so red he looked like he had just bitten a hot pepper. Daenaera giggled.</p><p>-Bold of you to assume such a thing.</p><p>Yet he was smiling as he led her by the hand to his water basin, she was surprised to find rose petals scattered on the water and when she asked Aegon about it, he told her he had always been fond of the scent.</p><p>This time, he did manage to remove her gown, and his hands were much surer than they had been before. She was left in her linen shift which she was sure under the candlelight did very little to hide her body. She could feel Aegon’s eyes on her, but she welcomed them. It would be rather silly to act the shy maiden now. On one side, she was no longer a maiden, and on the other, she had never been one for much shyness besides. What would be the point? She loved him, and she had been his wife for years. He was everything to her, a friend, a brother, a companion, a husband, and now, finally, a lover as well.</p><p>Daenaera wanted more, and as Aegon helped her to clean between her legs she kept gazing into his eyes invitingly, and lowered her shift uncovering her shoulders.</p><p>When he was done, she threw herself into his arms again, planting kisses on his neck, his chin and finally his mouth. Her hands went under his tunic and she was finally allowed to touch his chest and his stomach. Aegon was too lean, there was barely any meat to him, nonetheless she loved his broad shoulders the muscles she felt under her hands.</p><p>She pulled him back to his, well, now their bed and beckoned him to take everything off.</p><p>-We should see each other. - Daenaera said.</p><p>The queen had always believed couples needed to be fully naked before they were to bed each other, at least it always happened in every bedding ceremony she ever witnessed. Apparently, they needn’t.</p><p>Aegon obliged her, throwing his undergarments to the side, and then helping her to get rid of hers.</p><p>She blushed as she saw all of him and he did the same seeing all of her.</p><p>-What more do you want to do, my queen?</p><p>Daenaera took his hand and guided it to her breast. A shiver went up her spine as his finger gently brushed against her pink nipple. In turn, her own hands moved down his stomach and she found his manhood almost hard again.</p><p>-You. - she answered as she stocked him.</p><p>They spent the rest of their night teasing and exploring each other, giving and receiving pleasure and only when the sun appeared in the horizon did Aegon took her again. This time there was no surprise for her, and before his climax, she screamed his name and racked her nails down his back. She didn’t need anyone to tell her what it was she had felt.</p><p>Only when they broke their fast together on the terrace, many hours later, did it dawn on her the tiara was still in her head. Daenaera finally took it off and admired it for a moment, it was without a doubt a much more beautiful piece than her own queenly crown.</p><p>-Would it be quite terrible if I were to wear the tiara at court instead? - she asked. - It did belong to an empress after all, and to a queen before me.</p><p>Aegon smiled.</p><p>-You can wear anything you want, Daenaera. And remind your ladies and the women of your household they serve you, not the other way around. You are the one who has to approve of their garments and jewels, not them of yours. If they have an issue with anything, they can come to me and voice their troubles, and I will gladly tell them I don’t care.</p><p>Daenaera giggled like a small girl and went to sit on his lap. </p><p>There was not a soul at court who did not fear Aegon when he got into one of his dark moods. Truthfully, she rather liked it. She would never tell him directly, because he could barely bear to hear the word, but he was a true dragon.</p><p>“Hurt, but still a dragon.” She thought as she ran her fingers through his silver hair.</p><p>No one had such soft hair. It was like running her hands through silk.</p><p>She watched as he looked over at the horizon, his plate nearly as full as it had been when they sat.</p><p>Her hand reached for a pear and taking advantage of his distraction, she shoved it into his mouth.</p><p>-Bite, eat, swallow. - Daenaera commanded. - You are far too thin. You should eat more.</p><p>Aegon’s brow furrowed.</p><p>-I eat well enough. - he said after he took a bite out of the pear.</p><p>Daenaera did not even reply to him as she ate took a pear for her own.</p><p>It was a lovely day, she thought, in fact, the loveliest of her life. In her heart she prayed she would have many mornings like it.</p><p>-You Graces.</p><p>A servant bowed before them, unsummoned by either of them, which could only mean one thing.</p><p>-The Small Council is awaiting at your pleasure, Your Grace. They say you have to hold court today as there are several…</p><p>Aegon said nothing. He simply raised a hand and the man was silent at once. </p><p>-Are you not told to never bother me?</p><p>The servant shifted his feet and nodded like a small child caught doing something that was wrong.</p><p>-The lords they…</p><p>Aegon held his hand to him again. His voice sounded tired, yet still commanding.</p><p>-You serve the Red Keep, and its master is my own person. You own nothing to any of those lords, save my brother Prince Viserys, and still I am certain if I were to go outside, I would not see my brother there but a bunch of fools.</p><p>Feeling sorry for the poor man, Daenaera intervened.</p><p>-Aegon, my king, let me attend to the high lords. As for you, - she added turning to the servant. - Bring us some pomegranates, I hear it’s the season for them.</p><p>Getting down from Aegon’s lap, the queen skipped into their chambers. She had one of her husband’s thick black robes covering her, and it was so big on her, it hid far more than any of her dresses. And it was with her hair dishevelled, her cheeks flushed, and Aegon’s chamber robe that the lords of the Small Council saw her that morning.</p><p>-His Grace and I are not to be disturbed. - she informed them at once.</p><p>If there could be a way of saving the image of their faces with their jaws dropped forever, she would have.</p><p>-Him and I are handling some very important affairs of the kingdom.- Daenaera said with a very serious voice.- Interrupting us would be to set the whole of the Seven Kingdoms to peril, which I am sure, my lords, none of you wish for.-not waiting for any of them to reply she bid them a good day and closed the door on their stunned faces.</p><p>She merrily returned to the balcony where she found Aegon again looking over the horizon with his pear laying forgotten on the table with the single bite he had taken.</p><p>-I guess the matter of my virility will be settled now.- he spat.- Certainly they are going to return and inspect the sheets themselves, maybe even frame them with your maiden’s blood after they paraded them through the whole court. </p><p>Daenaera noted the contempt with which each word left Aegon’s lips.</p><p>Taking his face into her own hands, she kissed him.</p><p>-There. - Daenaera said as they pulled apart. - Some sweetness to end such bitterness. Never mind them, Aegon, I am glad that they know we are now truly married. Mayhaps they will know stop throwing their ugly daughters into you and into your bed. I will have you know it’s very upsetting for me.</p><p>He gave the shortest of chuckles.</p><p>-You are very funny when you are jealous </p><p>-No.- she replied. - I am funny almost every day, you are just too gloomy and always too lost in your own thoughts to notice.</p><p>With that, she all but shoved the pear back into his mouth, and again sat on his lap.</p><p>They were silent for a while before Aegon’s hand moved to her leg.</p><p>-Maybe you can bring your own robe here, and some other of your things.</p><p>Her blue eyes met his purple ones.</p><p>-You have nothing to wear save for my things and your shift, and I fear I have ruined your dress. I am not very… experienced with untying laces on a bodice.</p><p>She traced his elegant nose with the tip of her index finger.</p><p>-And I am so very glad for it. - she replied.</p><p>And for so much more, particularly the promise that that would be the first of many nights.</p><p> </p><p>-Happy name day, Your Grace.</p><p>Daenaera smiled from her place next to Aegon as every noble lord and lady came to her and bowed wishing her their felicitations.</p><p>Every eye dropped to her swollen stomach. Some had the decency to try and hide it while others would openly gawk at her. But Daenaera wouldn’t mind and when Rhaena teased her saying she would not be dancing that year, she simply smiled.</p><p>-I do other things with your brother now, and they are far better than a dance.</p><p>The fault did not lay with her king, she knew, for some dances had ended in such tragedy…</p><p>-One day, baby, I will tell you all about the gift your father gave me for my fifteenth name day, and of our first kiss. - she said stroking her belly, feeling the child kick within. -And maybe, how it was your grandmother’s name day gift one day too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everyone, thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it and I hope I could give some small justice in some way to one of the best kings Westero had. </p><p>Writing this was a challenge mostly because of how sad Aegon III was, and how much of a trauma he went through. I know many of you suggested an AU scenario, but since I am already writing it on my fic "The Blacks &amp; the Greens" I wanted to keep this more canon :) I hope I was able to.</p><p>By the way, if you are curious about it, there is a chapter on "The Blacks &amp; the Greens" that has some heavy parallels to this one-shot, it's chapter 4. So if you are curious you can check it out ;)</p><p>In any case, to my lovely usual readers, you can expect the new update on "The Blacks &amp; the Greens" by the end of the week, and to any new readers if you like my style and the Taragaryens you can check out my other fics ;) though most are about Daemon and Rhaenyra I also have one on Baelon and Alyssa I hope to update soon.</p><p>Everyone stay safe during these troubled times and enjoy your vacations if that's the case :D always with safety though! See you on my next update, XOXO, Gossip Popcorn.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>